The Laboratory Support Shared Resource provides services required for the operation of the laboratories of all members of the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii. Services provided include chemical and biological waste disposal (including ethidium bromide waste), sharps disposal, maintenance of a chemical inventory, providing student help to perform basic laboratory services, distribution of liquid nitrogen from the liquid nitrogen generating facility, and maintaining records of safety training for workers in the laboratories of Center members. Use of a central facility for these services ensures they are provided in a timely and cost-effective manner.